The primary goal of the Morphology Core is to make available to the investigators of the individual projects the expertise, facilities, techniques and technical support required for morphological studies. Additionally, Drs. Cotran and Cybulsky will provide consultation to investigators in the Program Project in the interpretation of histopathological changes, and in the identification of optimal procedures for the selection and preparation of tissues from experimental animals for morphological studies.